1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to safer firearms training, specifically for shooters to develop the correct muscle memory to anticipate the transition from double-action to single-action experienced when shooting most semi-automatic firearms.
2. Description of Prior Art
As long as there have been firearms, shooters have been searching the best way to increase their accuracy in using them. For Law Enforcement Officers, their lives could depend on their ability to quickly hit their target with speed and accuracy. The simplest and most cost effective method has always been to xe2x80x9cDry-fire,xe2x80x9d or practice shooting with an unloaded gun. The user simply chooses a suitable target, holds the firearm in a standard shooting position, lines up the front and rear sights, and practices pulling the trigger while keeping the sights fixed on the previously chosen target. This helps develop the correct hand and eye coordination, as well as the muscle memory to correctly pull the trigger smoothly rearward while keeping the sights fixed on the target. All of this greatly benefits the shooter when actually loading and firing the weapon.
Among the problems related to dry firing is the damage it does to the firing pin on expensive firearms. Continually pulling the trigger and allowing the firing pin to slam into an empty chamber will eventually cause it to malfunction when the shooter needs it most.
Another problem when dry-firing using an unloaded semi-automatic pistol, is that the pistol will not reset the itself into single-action after the first trigger pull, the way it does when a bullet is fired from it. It remains in double-action after each trigger pull, causing the user to develop the incorrect muscle memory. The user will become used to a complete release of the trigger each time. When the user then actually fires his loaded semi-automatic pistol, the pistol resets into single-action, or xe2x80x9ccocksxe2x80x9d itself after the first trigger pull as it loads the next bullet into the chamber. The shooter who has dry fired repeatedly in double-action and developed the incorrect muscle memory will pull too far and too hard against very little resistance, causing the gun barrel to move and the sights to become misaligned. The bullet will then miss it""s target.
Based upon the patent search and research conducted, there is no other product or invention, patented or otherwise, that has been developed to allow shooters to safely dry fire without the use of an actual unloaded firearm. There has more certainly been no other product that allows the user to build the correct muscle memory to anticipate the trigger transition from double-action to single-action when firing a semi-automatic handgun.
The present invention is a handheld training pistol that will simulate the trigger transition from double-action to single-action, experienced when firing an actual semi-automatic pistol.
Objects and Advantages
In addition to the objects and advantages previously described, several objects and advantages are:
(a) to provide safe, inexpensive shooting training that can be conducting in the user""s own home. The present invention fires no projectile so there is no danger of damage or injury to anyone;
(b) to allow dry firing without the inherent dangers of unloading and reloading firearms in the home;
(c) to cause the user to develop the muscle memory to anticipate the transition from double-action to single-action;
(d) to save the user the danger and cost of using live ammunition, while allowing for quality shooting training;
(e) to allow the user to stop damaging expensive firearms in order to improve shooting accuracy;
While the present invention is made to be the basic size and shape of a standard six-inch semi-automatic pistol, it is constructed from a brightly colored plastic to prevent it from ever being mistaken for an actual firearm This is an important aspect of the invention as it further provides the safest firearms training possible.
The invention further contains two cavities, which will be filled with lead, or some other heavy material in order to provide the user with the approximate weight of an average firearm. Again this is done to provide the safest, most realistic training possible.